Noah
Profile Ever since Noah was in diapers and examining the nutritional content of his pablum ingredients, his parents knew they had a child genius in their midst. Noah is a child prodigy with IQ readings off the charts, but the only numbers Noah is proud of are the high scores of his video game competitions. He's the only one in his Underground Alliance who knows how to get to the Secret twelfh Level of Dragon Assassin. His heroes are Newton, Pythagoras, and Kranthor from the game Kosmic Kaos. With his multiweaponed-fantasyland survival skills, he auditioned to Total Drama Island in hopes to apply those skills to the real world. While he's not remotely coordinated or athletic, Noah is clever enough to come up with remarkable theories of why he should sit this one out, should he be asked to participate in anything that involves more than mental acuity. He learned that one in gym class. He may have an active mind, but he sure likes to sit. He includes that as one of his favorite hobbies, along with lying down and occasionally leaning. He knows he'll take a lot of heat for being the egghead nerd of the group, so he intends to beat them to the punch by unleashing an arsenal of sarcastic digs and put downs. He's got a sharp mind and plans on doing a lot of cutting. Being the runt of a nine-sibling litter, Noah has found a way to use brains over brawn with clever manipulation. He never got picked on in the schoolyard because he knew how to draft some lunkhead into smashing somebody's face if they got too close.﻿ 'You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brow''n ' On the first day, Noah was placed on the Screaming Gophers. During the first challenge, Noah was able to effectively cooperate with the rest of his team and they were able to construct a hot tub that won them the first challenge. He enjoyed a night of invincibility and partying with the rest of his team in their hot tub party. During the awake-a-thon, Noah took special notice of Snoopy because of the jazz music that would constantly follow him around. He stated that this seemed impossible since he didn't have any speakers, instruments, or anything to produce music. As the challenge went on and the music continued to play, Noah's irritance towards this gre and grew, stating that music coming out of thin air like that was not possible. Later in the challenge, when he and Cody fell asleep, Noah nuzzled up to Cody and began kissing his ear. To this, both boys screamed in horror and accused the other of being at fault. After the Screaming Gophers lost the challenge, Noah was voted off for kissing Cody. In reality, the other contestants couldn't come up with a good enough reason to vote off anyone else and that it was either going to be him or Cody. Noah scoffed at this and went to leave Total Drama Island. But before he left, he noticed Snoopy following him with military music playing in the background. Noah turned around and scolded him saying "STOP DOING THAT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, YOU HEAR ME? IMPOSSIBLE!" During the Phobia Factor challenge, Chris brought Noah back as Cody's fear of being in the same cabin as a man that was physically attracted to him. For Cody's challenge, Cody had to stay in a cabin for two with Noah. Cody was instantly afraid of Noah, still reminiscing on him kissing his ear the challenge before. In the end, Noah cost Cody the challenge when he said he wanted a snack and Cody misinterperted this as an advancement on him. Noah has not been seen since. Status Team - Screaming Gophers Friends - Currently Unknown Enemies - Cody; Snoopy Relationship - None Place - 22nd. Category:Characters Category:Contestants